


Sick Day

by Multifandomfanfics



Series: Sickfics [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fainting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Medicine, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sickfic, Vomiting, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe gets sick and reluctantly lets Lucifer take care of her</p><p>(Chapter six is on the way!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sooooo bored..
> 
> Please comment and leave requests for stories for meh to do

Chloe swore to herself immediately after she woke up..

She felt awful,her body was sore,her throat was on fire,and her head was pounding...

"It's not even flu season how the hell am I sick..?"Chloe managed to get out before sneezing...

Chloe wanted to lay in bed and ingore everyone and everything until her cold passed but she hated being bored and missing work..

She also had to get trixie to school..

Finally she managed to get herself out of bed and drag herself to the bathroom

Chloe sighed when she saw herself in mirror..

Her face was very pale except for her flushed cheeks..

Chloe glanced at the small clock in front of her and was relieved when the clock read 6:00 A.M.

She didnt have to get trixie to school until eight and she got her up at 7:15..

Chloe had a hour and fifteen minutes to get herself together...

"Shower,get dressed,brush teeth,do hair,Then get trixie up" Chloe said to herself 

Chloe dressed herself and prayed that while she was getting ready Lucifer wouldn't break into her house..

The water was very hot but that made Chloe feel even more sick...

Chloe washed herself before getting out the shower..

She wrapped herself in a towel and went to her room to figure out what she was going to put on today...

As she searched for something she wanted to wear she heard voices..

Lucifer's and Trixie's voices..

"What the hell.." chloe mumbled before stilifng a cough..

Chloe put on dark red bra and panties and finally managed to get a pair of dark skinny blue jeans..

She then put on a dark blue tshirt but as she was putting the shirt on her finger accidentally scratched her bullet wound scar and memories flooded back to her mind...

They were a lot of memories..

From meeting Lucifer to getting shot to seeing Lucifer and his mysterious powers..

Chloe shook her head in an attempt to stop the memories and put on her leather jack on..

She put on her socks and her combat boots and looked in her bedroom mirror..

She looked the same as when she first woke up..

Chloe realized she didnt have time for makeup and sighed angrily before putting her hair in a ponytail..

Chloe left her bedroom and saw Lucifer cooking breakfast and trixie sitting at the table...

"Trixie,hey go get your shoes on kay..?" Chloe said before clearing her throat...

"Okay mommy and Lucifer made us breakfast!"Trixie said excitedly before going to her room..

Lucifer stopped cooking for a moment and glanced at Chloe..

"Well Hello det-"Lucifer stopped and he stared at her...

Chloe was confused "Stop staring at me.."

"You look different..Your skin..is paler than normal.."Lucifer said in slight concern...

"Lucifer I am f-" lucifer cut her off

"Yet your cheeks are flushed.."Lucifer murmured...

Chloe changed the subject and replied "What have I told you about breaking in to my house..?"

Lucifer noticed she changed the subject but he played along..

"Well it is 6:30 A.M. and your daughter is ready for school..." Lucifer responded smugly..

Chloe rolled her eyes and sat down at the table...

"Now since you changed the subject..Are you well Dectective.."Lucifer asked suddenly changing the tone in his voice..

"I'm fine.." Chloe answered blankly..

Lucifer narrowed his eyes.."Now where is the truth..."

Chloe sighed mentally before saying "That is the truth..I am perfectly fine.."

In reality Chloe felt absolutely terrible but she would rather dye her hair than to admit that she was sick...

Just a Lucifer was about to respond Trixie came skipping out of her room with her backpack and jacket...

"Lucifer Is breakfast done?" trixie asked..

"Yes child here.."Lucifer responded before handing trixie a plate of a sausage egg and cheese omelette..

Trixie happily ate her breakfast at the table and Lucifer motioned to Chloe...

She got up slowly and walked over to him..

"I know your unwell..You're a horrible liar.."Lucifer whispered in her ear before handing her her breakfast...

Chloe shot a death glare at him "Shut up Lucifer.."

Chloe sat next to Trixie and the two ate the breakfast...

Lucifer observed Chloe and her movements and knew she was not gonna admit she was sick anytime soon...

When Trixie and Chloe were done eating Lucifer put the dishes in the sink..

Trixie,Lucifer,and Chloe left the house..

Somehow Lucifer got a hold of Chloe's car keys..

"Lucifer give me my keys.."Chloe said before sneezing..

"Bless you detective.."Lucifer said smirking..

Chloe was too tired to agrue and let Lucifer drive..

All three got into the car and Lucifer drove out of the driveway..

~Just a minute of rest..wouldn't hurt.~Chloe thought in her head..

Before she knew it her eyes were closed and she was asleep..

Lucifer noticed it was alarmingly quiet in the car even trixie wasnt talking...

When he reached a red light he glanced over at Chloe..

Lucifer was suprised to see her sleeping..

She looked worse..

He then looked back at Trixie and saw her sleeping peacfully...

The green light came quickly and Lucifer continued driving..

Five mintues later Lucifer arrived at Trixie's school...

"Child..Wake up we are here.."Lucifer said before getting out the car

Trixie woke and got out the car and said by to her mom and Lucifer...

When Lucifer saw Trixie go inside her school Lucifer tried to wake up Chloe...

"Detective..Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bacy.."Lucifer said in a song like voice..

Chloe finally woke up and replied "Is Trixie at school?"

Lucifer nodded his head..

"Okay..we sh-"Chloe stopped as her phone rang..

"Dectective Decker.." Chloe said raspily into the phone...

"Okay thank you We will be there in ten.." Chloe said before hanging up the phone..

"Lucifer they found a body drained of all of its blood and there is very little clues..We have to-"Lucifer cut her off

"You are not going anywhere.."Lucifer firmly said..

Chloe was confused but really angry despite her worsening headache..

"Lucifer there was a person killed and we are going to find the person responsible.."Chloe said before coughing..

"You are not because you are unwell..."Lucifer replied..

Chloe scoffed "For Peat's sake I'm fine.."

"Oh you must like coughing and sneezing.."Lucifer retorted..

Chloe shot another death glare at him before saying "You are an asshole..."

Lucifer chuckled at Chloe's remark

"Lucifer just take me to the damn crime scene.."Chloe said her voice getting raspier by the minute..

Lucifer then thought of an idea..

"Okay..I will take you to the crime scene.."Lucofer said..

In his head he was going to take Chloe to the crime scene but he was going to handcuff her to the door handle inside of the car...

Or maybe he should get her coffee and then put a small flu medicine or something in there to make her go to sleep...

He ultimately decided to drug her,then handcuff her to the door handle inside of the car...

"But first We are going to get some coffee..."Lucifer said hoping his plan would work..

Chloe sighed in relief at the thought of caffeine in her system..

Lucifer first stopped at a Walgreens to get some sleep pills and medicine..

He also got some candy and a small canned soda for Trixie so chloe wouldnt get suspicious...

"Why'd you get candy.." Chloe sleepily asked..

Lucifer came up with a good lie "For that little girl of yours so she can be distracted from me.."

Chloe nodded and closed her eyes..

"Okay now we are going to get some coffee.."Lucifer said..

Chloe didnt responded but she nodded her head to show him she understood..

Lucifer saw a starbucks and was confused but figured this might be a coffee place..

"Stay here Detective..I will go get our coffee.."Lucifer said before getting out of the car..

He went inside the place and realized it was were coffee was sold...

He made sure he had the medicine in his pocket while he was ordering the coffee..

"Hi..." the young cashier said to him..

"Hello dear..."Lucifer said in his most seductive voice...

The young girl became flushed and quickly handed him his coffee..

He hadnt even paid for it but he didnt mind..

Lucifer went outside and made sure no one,especially Chloe was looking or watching him..

He dropped two sleep pills into her coffee and stirred it enough for the pills to dissolve..

Lucifer got into the car and handed Chloe her cup of coffee...

"Thanks.." Chloe coughed out before taking a gulp of her coffee..

The coffee warmed her mouth but sent a trail of fire down her throat..

Lucifer sipped his as well so Chloe would not get suspicious

He turned on the gps and noticed that Chloe's eyelids begin to droop..

Part of him mentally kicked himself and felt slightly guilty for drugging Chloe But Part of him mentally smiled as he saw she was finally going to get some rest..

He heard Chloe moan and he glanced at her..

She was very close to falling asleep..

"You look quite sleepy,detective.." Lucifer said in his usual overly smug voice..

Chloe looked at him suspiciously 

"I am...slee-py.."Chloe's voice trailed off at the end..

Her eyes fluttered closed and her head somehow managed to fall against Lucifer's broad shoulder

Lucifer felt something on his shoulder so he turned his head and realized chloe head rested on his shoulder...

There was something in his mind..A voice telling him how beautiful she was..Even when she was sick..

He shook it off and pulled into the crime scene..

He gently pushed Chloe off him so he could get out the car..

Lucifer took her handcuffs,tazer,and gun off her and put the tazer and gun in the back seat..

He decided to put it inches away from her reach in order to tease her..

Lucifer took Chloe's limp hand and handcuffed it to the door handle..

He moved her hair from her face and he didnt realize it but his hand lingered on her cheek from a moment..

With that Lucifer locked the car and closed the door before going to the crime scene...

"Who are you..?"A middle aged man asked Lucifer...

Lucifer smirked "Lucifer Morningstar.."

"Dear god..You're the..-"

Lucifer rolled his eyes "Yes I am the devil but seriously...Dear god..?"

"Do you have any connections to the case or something.."

Lucifer sighed and used his charms...

"Tell me..What is it that you really...want..Money...?"Lucifer said smiling charmingly 

The middle aged man tried to fight it but Lucifer charms were way to much and he eventually gave in...

"Yes..I love money.."

Lucifer grinned in triumph and pulled out a bundle of 20s

"Here take it..Go have yourself a day off..Go relax.."Lucifer said before handing the officer the money...

The middle aged man took the money gracefully and quickly walked to his car and speed off...

Lucifer glanced back at Chloe who was still handcuffed to the door..

She was still knocked out from the impact of the drugs..

Lucifer turned and walked under the yellow tape...

He earned a few strange and interested looks but no one else spoke to him...

"Who was the man who was killed..?"Lucifer blurted out..

A young officer replied "His name is James Border..He worked as a surgeon before he died..."

Lucifer nodded and took a look a the body..

He had all his blood drained and his face was a deathly shade of white...

"Who were the last people with him.."Lucifer asked..

"We aren't sure yet..Some witnesses say they saw a older man and him arguing over something.." a female officer said walking over to Lucifer..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not done yet!!!
> 
> Lucifer/Chloe fluff may be coming!!!!

Suddenly Lucifer saw something out of the corner of his eye...

It was an man..walking around suspiciously...

"Excuse me darling.."Lucifer said with his devilly seductuive voice...

The man saw lucifer walking over to him and he tried to make a run for it but unfortunately he used his powers to harshly slam him into a wall...

It was enough to cause brusing but not enough to break or puncture anything...

"Oh my god please dont hurt me..."The man said in fear...

Lucifer rolled his eyes..."Can you not..."

"I didnt do anything I swear..."The man whispered trying not to piss himself...

"I hate liars..So I am going to ask you one time..and one time only...Did you murder than poor man...?" Lucifer angrily said before his eyes turned red..

That seemed to freak out the man even more..

"YES!!..Im sorry please...dont kill me..."The man confessed

Lucifer smiled evily "Oh the people in jail will do that for me.."

Lucifer dragged the murdered to the crime scene and pushed him towards the deceased body..

"Now..Look what you have done...Are you happy?"Lucifer asked before grabbing hold of the suspect..

The guy stumbled on his words so Lucifer dragged him to the brunette officer he was talking to..

"Woah..Is this our suspect..?"

Lucifer nodded and shoved the man to the officer who gladfully handcufded him..

"He is the culprit actually..."Lucifer said before smiling to himself..

The brunette thanked him and Lucifer made his way back to the car..

Once he got in the car he decided to check on Chloe...

He was suprised to see Chloe still out from the drugs but then he knew he had put two pills in her coffee..

She still had a fever and her cheeks were now red but the rest of her was pale as can be...

Mintues after he drove from the crime scene he heard Chloe groan...

Chloe's eyes slowly fluttered open..

"Detective before you start yelling at me..I can explain..." Lucifer said softly...

Chloe noticed her hand was handcuffed to the door..

"Tell me why i should not arrest you for kidnapping..."Chloe groggily said while trying to get her hand from the door..

Lucifer chuckled "The case is solved.."

Chloe sneezed and gasped..."How did you--"

Lucifer cut her off

"I have my ways detective.. i have my ways.."Lucifer replied...

"Well..Dan is picking Trixie up so you dont have to worry about that.."Chloe said..

Lucifer nodded in response "That means i can take care of you--"

Chloe rolled he eyes.."Give me the key so i can uncuff my hand.."

Lucifer smiled "You have to ask nicely..."

Chloe sighed before coughing "May I please have the key.."

"See dectective that was not so hard now was it...."Lucifer asked smugly before handing her the key...

Chloe took it and uncuffed her hand..

As soon as Lucifer was at a red light chloe mustered all the strength she had and punched him square in the face...

"I did not deserve that,Chloe..."Lucifer growled holding his jaw with one hand..

"You drugged me Luci..."Chloe retorted coldy..

He had used her first name and she used his nickname...

"You have a point.."Lucifer replied..

Suddenly Chloe's stomach turned..

"Pull over..."Chloe demanded suddnely feeling the urge to vomit..

Lucifer pulled over and Chloe almost immediately stumbled out the car..

Chloe was relieved when nothing came out of her mouth..

As she was dry heaving Chloe felt Lucifer put his hand on her upper back and one hand was holding her hair back

A few moments later Chloe stopped and stood up...

"Are you alright..?"Lucifer asked...

Chloe noticed his hand was now on her waist...

"Yeah.." Chloe replied..

Just as chloe was about to get back into the car Lucifer said "Don't move just yet.."

Chloe wondered what he was doing but she figured out that her hair was no longer in a messy half bun..

Her hair was now in a very neat braid and Chloe wondered how he even learned to braid.. As soon as he finished Chloe felt extremely dizzy and her head pounded.. Chloe swayed a little and she felt Lucifer steady her.. "Steady,Ms.Decker,steady.."Lucifer growled in a truly seductive voice... Chloe steadied herself with the help of Lucifer and thanked him.. Lucifer held onto her waist for dear life and would not let chloe go until she was completely secured in the car... Buckled and all.. Lucifer returned back to the car "You almost fainted there...detective.." Chloe rolled her eyes..."No I didn't "almost faint" I got extremely dizzy that is all..." Lucifer chuckled at chloe's stubborn but then realized that she did not deny she was dizzy.. She actually admitted it... "You just admitted you got dizzy.."Lucifer said smiling in triumph..


	3. Chapter 3

~Crap I did...~ Chloe thought in her head..

"Now I am going to take care of you.."Lucifer said before stopping at the store from some medicine..

"Stay here.."Lucifer said before locking the car door and going inside the store..

The dizziness had worsened and chloe couldn't even think or see straight..

Before Lucifer came back chloe succumbed to darkness and passed out..

Lucifer came out the store a few minutes later and when he got inti the car he thought chloe was sleeping..

He had no idea she was unconscious..

"Sleepy there,Dectective..?"Lucifer smirked...

His smirk instanly faded when she did not answer him in a few seconds...

Lucifer panicked and checked her pulse...

Her eyelids fluttered at his touch and Lucifer knew she just had a fainting spell...

Lucifer drove as fast as he could to Chloe's home..

He pulled in the driveway and jumped out the car immediately..

He carefully opened the passenger door and she fell right into his arms..

Her head against his shoulder and the rest was slumped against him..

Not knowing which way to carry chloe he placed on arm under her knees and one arm under her back..

Lucifer picked Chloe up sharply and swiftly causing her head to loll against his shoulder..

Lucifer got chloe's keys from he pocket and somehow managed to unlock the door..

It was now around 10:30 and Lucifer gently placed Chloe on her bed and he went out to get the groceries from the car..

Once Lucifer got the groceries out of her car he locked the door and went inside. 

Lucifer put everything away expect for the medicine. He got two fever reducing pills and two cold and flu pills.

Lucifer went into Chloe's room and watched her sleep.

Finally Lucifer decided to give Chloe the medicine. He tapped her shoulder as gently as he could.

"Chloe we have to get some medicine into your system." Lucifer said in an attempt to wake her.

Chloe mumbled something about wanting to not be sick and Lucifer chuckled lightly

"So you won't die." Lucifer said in a singy like voice

When the words left Lucifer's lips Chloe's eyes shot open "I'm going to die?"

Lucifer shook his head "No I just wanted to get you to take some medicine"

Lucifer held the four different colored pills in his hand..

"I am not taking those" Chloe whined before turning away from him.

"I do not wish to force you but you are leaving me with no choice here"

Chloe managed to roll her eyes despite her headache "You can't force me to-"

Suddenly everything stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer had made everything stop.

"I am sorry Chloe but I want you to get better." Lucifer said trying his best to hold himself together.

Lucifer slowly put each pill in her mouth.

He felt so guilty about having to force the drugs down her throat

He made the time start again and chloe unknowingly swallowed the drugs..

"You...You bastard.."Chloe coughed

Lucifer sighed "I just want you to get better Chloe.."

"You drug me and then force drugs down my throat? I can honestly arrest you" Chloe retorted coldly

"I am completely aware of that but you probably don't have the energy to get up right now"

Lucifer chuckled "but the medicine i gave you should help with that"

Chloe rolled her eyes and asked "What did you give me..?"

"Aspirin,and a blue medicine that read "zzz"

Chloe's eyes widen "You gave me me niquil..Are you fucking serious..Now i am gonna get really drowsy.."

Lucifer frowned "Oh..maybe i should read the label before stea- purchasing it.."

"You stole it?"Chloe asked surprisingly 

Lucifer shook his head "Not necessarily..i used the charm i am gifted with.."

Before she got a chance to respond chloe felt something coming up her throat..

Chloe threw back the covers and half stumbled to the bathroom before slamming the door.

Luckily she only dry heaved into the toliet

Moments later she heard light but firm knocking on the door..

"Don't come in I'm fine,Lucifer" Chloe lied before laying her head on the cold hardwood to help coll down her body

Chloe mustered the remaining strength she had left in her body and wiped her mouth and flushed the toliet.

She didnt have enough strength to get back into the bed so chloe laid on the hardwood and closed her eyes

Lucifer waited for about five minutes and got worried when he didnt hear anything..

After hesitating for a few moments Lucifer slowly opened the bathroom..

He gasped when he saw an emotionless Chloe and for the first time in his life he felt panic fear and sadness take over his entire body


	5. Chapter 5

"No No No!Chloe!" Lucifer exclaimed before rushing over to her and holding her in his lap.

He checked her pulse and was reliefed when he found it to be relatively strong.

"Chloe..wake up please." Lucifer pleaded before taking her hand in his own.

He heard her cough and he sighed

"What..the hell.." Lucifer heard Chloe say

"Chloe??"

Chloe opened her eyes and looked at him "I'm awake but why in the hell are you holding me.."

Lucifer looked into her eyes.. "Well you passed out..

Chloe sighed in frustration "Fuck.."

Lucifer found it cute that whenever Chloe was angry frustrated or suprised she turned cherry red..

"Can you walk..?" lucifer asked

"Yeah i think so.." her voice grew softer at the end and she leaned more into lucifer before closing her eyes..

Lucifer picked her up and put chloe back in her bed,surpisingly there was no protest..

Lucifer watched her sleep and this time he couldn't ignore how beautiful she was


	6. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finally gets better

Hours later Chloe woke up,Her headache was gone and she felt a little chilly. Her fever was finally going down.

The sun was about to set and she could hear voices coming from the kitchen. Trixie's and Lucifer's 

Chloe got up from the bed and looked at the mirror. She wasn't a pale as she was yesterday and she was happy this flu was going away.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Lucifer making some sort of soup. Trixie was watching tv

"Well detective welcome back" Lucifer smugly uttered

Chloe rolled her eyes "Thanks..for You know.." 

Lucifer nodded "I am happy to see you are finally getting better"

Just as the words came out his mouth trixie preceded to project vomit all over the couch.

"Fuck."


End file.
